The Tale of Kagura and Shippo
by sesshomarufan17
Summary: me and my friend wrote this fic so u have to read it!
1. the feather

THE FEATHER   
  
One day, Shippo was laughing because he was being tickled by a feather.  
  
Then, he realized why he was laughing, so he was confused.He said to himself,  
  
"Why is there a feather here???"  
  
So then, he understood that the wind was moving it, and there  
  
was someone on top of the feather.   
  
"Hello???"  
  
Then, he looked up at the feather and there was kagura ......  
  
"KAGURA!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"  
  
But then, when he was about to go get Inuyasha and the others,  
  
he saw that Kagura was sad. "Kagura, whats wrong?"said Shippo.   
  
"Go away."said kagura. So Shippo decided that he needed to cheer her up.  
  
First he stood on his hands and juggled a ball with his feet.  
  
But Kagura ignored him. Then,   
  
he rolled over and took her feather. He remembered that that was what  
  
was making him laugh earlier. So.....he tickled her with the feather.  
  
Kagura noticed and laughed! "Hee hee hee ha ha ha kukuku weeeeee!!!"  
  
Then she stood up. "Shippo, thank you for cheering me up. Don't tell  
  
your friends about this. Or else I'll lose my evil image. Bye  
  
bye now!"  
  
"Bye, Kagura! See you next time we fight!!! Bye!!" They waved to  
  
each other and then turned opposite directions and left each other  
  
with smiles!  
  
-------------------------To be Continued----------------------------------------------------------  
  
now that u have read this chapter luari and me made,(my name is rin),u must  
  
review or suffer the our wrath  
  
rin and luari:kukukukukukuku 


	2. the fellowship of the feathers

THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE FEATHERS  
  
The next day, Shippo was walking, hoping to secretly find and play with Kagura  
  
again. He had so much fun last time, but was so surprised. Wasn't Kagura  
  
supposed to be the evil person? Then, Shippo spotted his friends, Inuyasha,  
  
Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. "Hi guys!!!" But then, wind rushed through,  
  
blowing millions of feathers in Shippo's direction. Then, the feathers formed into a   
  
circle.....A CIRCLE OF FEATHER00S!!!! After the feathers blew away, Shippo said,   
  
"Woah, wasn't that weird? G-guys?" They were all glaring with red eyes at Shippo.  
  
"KUKUKUKUKU!!!!!!" they yelled in chorus. Shippo ran away to the nearest village,  
  
as fast as he could. There, he found an old sourcerer. "Umm....Mr.????? Uhh..."  
  
The man stared in confusion. "What's a circle of feathers mean?" Shippo asked. The old man sighed, "It is known as the fellowship of the feathers...The feathers gather in a circle and make friend enemies and enemies friends...KUKUKU!!"  
  
Oh no!!! Shippo ran....but then....he saw Sesshomaru!!! Oh no! What was he going to do?  
  
Then, Sesshomaru looked down at Shippo and said......  
  
-FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER....-  
  
-KUKUKUKUKUKU- 


	3. Want a cookie?

[Sesshomaru said], "Well hey, little kitsune!" Shippo stared. Sesshomaru patted him on his head. Then, Rin came...but she looked different. Her face was red and shiny and she had horn-like structures on top of her head! Then, she said, "KUKUKU! I shall eat you alive!!!" Then Kagura flew in on her feather and yelled, "Yoo-hoo! Hi darlings! Rin, go do your homework." Rin scoffed, but walked away quietly. Shippo grabbed his head and was very confused. Then, Kagura said, "Want a cookie? It might help...!?" Shippo then gradually calmed down and asked, "Could you do me a little favor?" Kagura and Sesshomaru answered together, "Whatever you need!" Shippo sighed, and said, "Well, I should start with the feathers..." Shippo told of the tale of the fellowship of the feathers. Kagura said, "Uh huh, I know. It happens when something nice happens between two enemies, specifically, when you and I played with my feather!!!" Shippo blushed because it is strange to play with people's feathers. Sesshomaru looked confused, and said, "I don't think I want to know..." Then, the three heard a noise. "What's t-....?" Shippo stopped in the middle of the sentence. Sesshomaru said, "I-I've never seen anything like it..." 


End file.
